


Full

by hippocrates460



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But with Snarry, Getting distracted at breakfast, How do you like your eggs? Scrambled? Fried? Fertilized?, M/M, Soft Sunday Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460
Summary: Harry and Severus are staying at the Burrow for the weekend. Breakfast gets abandoned.





	Full

“Merlin’s...” Harry groans as he closes the door behind him, a touch too hard. Severus turns around with dramatic swishing robes. He’s already undoing his buttons. Harry can’t help but stare at the methodical push and pull of his long, elegant fingers.

“Did I hear you say,” Severus tilts his head as he continues on the buttons, “that we had forgotten our _socks_ upstairs?”

Harry shivers at the low drawl. “Well,” he huffs, pulling at his own clothes, “I’m far too hard to be thinking of good excuses now.”

He tries to take off his robe without opening any of the buttons and ends up hopelessly stuck. When he finally manages to break free he gets a flash of Severus’ bright and fond grin before his glasses fall on the floor.

“Besides!” He kneels down to pick them up and put them back on, “I don’t think anything I could’ve said would’ve convinced anyone over twelve that we aren’t shagging right now.”

Severus makes a low noise, “especially after last summer.”

“The shed,” Harry nods regretfully. “That was unfortunate.”

He’s hopping around on one leg now to try and take off his socks and underwear at the same time. Severus has unbuttoned his outer robes and is starting on his crisp white shirt. Unbelievably graceful as always.

When Harry finally manages to be rid of his underthings he grabs his t-shirt and takes it off, then dives onto the bed.

“Hush,” Severus scolds him, “you know how the Burrow creaks.”

“Don’t care,” Harry promises. He summons the lube and pours some onto his stomach. Severus’ eyes widen at the show. Harry trails his fingers down from his stomach, slicks his aching cock, then starts teasing his balls with one hand as he pushes two fingers into himself. He groans hotly.

“Mm, I’m still wet,” the lube makes absurd noises as Harry pumps his cock once, twice, before returning his attention to his balls. “From last night.”

Severus makes a choked noise, speeding up his movements. He leans against the wall with one hand as he takes off first his socks, then his tenting drawers.

“Harry James Potter,” he complains, “I am an old man and what you are doing is unfair.”

Harry feels his lips curling, trailing his hand over his stomach, pinching his nipples, as he keeps working two fingers into himself.

“Wish I had fingers like yours,” he prods Severus with his foot. “Can never reach the good spots by myself.”

“I should be punishing you,” Severus groans, “playing _footsie_ while at breakfast. Like we are _teenagers_.”

“Excuse me,” Harry uses both of his hands to push himself up to sitting, “you’re the one that insisted on bespelling that poor spoon! And if you hadn’t argued with Ron about defensive spells I wouldn’t have gotten all hot and bothered at your teaching voice.”

He turns around to lie on his stomach, then pushes his arse up and out. There might be a time where Severus could ignore such a blatant invitation, but it hadn't happened yet.

“You minx,” Severus slaps Harry’s arse to keep pretending that he’s displeased, but the way he’s rubbing his erection up and down Harry’s crack tells them both he’s faking it.

“Are you,” Harry complains, wriggling more fervently, “going to be fucking me at all this week?”

Severus pretends to be thinking about it, then slips his head right in. Harry _is_ wet. His knees buckle and he has to put a hand on to Harry’s hips to stop himself from falling over.

“Come on,” Harry pushes back, arching as he feels Severus fill him, right where he needs it, “make it hard, Severus.”

For a few more strokes, Severus tries to hold back, but as Harry’s moans get louder, he casts a quick Muffliato and gets to work.

It’s a testament to his arousal that he hadn’t done so earlier, hadn’t even noticed that the windows were still open, the fields outside bright and green in the early summer morning. It’s a good thing they’re so secluded, a better thing that the Weasleys are probably still arguing over who gets the last bacon, who’s turn it is to refill the coffee pot, which child gets to sit next to Uncle Charlie.

“Stop. Staring.” Harry bites out, “at the sodding cows!” He pushes his hips back, harder and faster even than Severus was going. He loves this part, where he can feel Severus’ hips against his arse, inside of him, feel the desperation in the clench of his fingers. At the first high-pitched whine from Severus, he sighs happily. They’re both close. He tries to push himself to all fours while keeping the pace. Severus sees him struggling and hangs on to his hips tighter, keeping them going as Harry manoeuvres his way onto a shoulder so he can take a hold of his leaking cock.

“Just,” he manages, “like that. Keep – keep going. Fuck.” Blessed relief fills Harry’s chest as he knows he’s close, he’s going to come, it’s inevitable now. He sobs out a “Severus, Sev –” then comes all over his hand, all over the sheets. He pushes back on his hands to give Severus the leverage he needs to speed up until his hips are stuttering, his breath is ragged, his hands are squeezing.

“Bloody,” Severus manages, before collapsing onto the mattress next to Harry. “Did I – Are you?”

“Oh,” Harry rolls over to kiss Severus happily, “I might bruise, but you didn’t hurt me.”

“As long as you’re alright,” Severus whispers, kissing back slowly.

Harry laughs, “sappy.” The scowl makes him laugh harder. “Good thing I love you sappy,” he promises.

“Shhh,” Severus pats Harry’s thigh. He nestles closer. They’re sticky and warm. Will need another shower. Harry’s hair probably looks well-shagged.

“Can’t sleep,” Harry reminds him, “we promised to come with to Diagon Alley. You promised Teddy.”

“Doesn’t sound like me at all,” Severus mumbles. “Must’ve been some other Snape.”

A lick across his face has him open his eyes, trying to frown, smiling instead. Glittering black eyes. “Think I could make you come again in the shower?”

Harry grins back, “won’t know until we try.”


End file.
